One Dance
by ArtsyChick
Summary: One dance is all it took to fall in love. Maid Marian recalls her first meeting with the soon-to-be legendary Robin Hood. RobinxMarian


**One Dance**

**A/N: **This story uses the characters from the Walt Disney film, Robin Hood. Therefore, Robin Hood is a fox and Maid Marian is a vixen. This story takes place after the movie, except for the meeting, which takes place when Marian and Robin were twelve and thirteen (in human years).

  

As I was preparing for bed, my mind began to wander. I wondered if the children were in bed, asleep. I hoped that tomorrow would promise clear skies; because I had promised the children we would go on a picnic in Sherwood Forest.

Sherwood Forest… The place brings back such memories. Memories of my youth, when I was a young vixen in love… a vixen _still_ in love. Then, as my eyes fell to the gold band on my finger, my thoughts drifted to _him_.

I remember the day I met him, as if it were only yesterday. I shall never forget it as long as I live… The day I met Robin Hood.

  

I had been in the trees behind my home, dancing to music no one but myself could hear. Humming lightly, I whirled around, careful not to step on my tail.

My imaginary partner spun me away, and when I twirled back, I felt my hands slipped into someone else's, and I opened my eyes to gaze into a pair of brown eyes.

"Mind if I have this dance, milady?" he asked, spinning me around.

I blushed. "Not at all, good sir," I answered. He pulled me back, a hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder, our fingers laced together as we danced.

As he led me in a dip, I looked at his face. He was a fox, like me, with deep russet eyes the color of cocoa. He was dressed in a green tunic, lighter green sleeves wrapped around his thin arms. Tufts of red-orange hair stuck up on the top of his head, but he still looked truly adorable. As far as I could tell, he was close, if not the same, age as I: I was going into my thirteenth year in three weeks.

When our song ended, he released my hand and bowed graciously to me. I curtsied in response. "You are quite the dancer," I said, smoothing down my skirt.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I've had to take lessons," he replied sheepishly.

I took a step forward, batting my eyelashes. "I'm Marian. Do you have a name as well?"

His eyes widened, then he slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself!" he said, sliding his hand down and peeking at me between his fingers, staring at me. "I just… forgot."

I waited for him to continue, but he seemed to be daydreaming. I cleared my throat. "Your name?" I reminded patiently, and he tore his gaze from my face for a moment.

"I'm Robin," he said. "Well, Robert, actually, but my nickname is Robin."

I smiled. "Robin… a very nice name." Robin beamed.

"Well, I like 'Marian' too," he said, taking one of my hands in his. "It's beautiful, so it fits."

Puzzled, I asked, "What do you mean?"

Robin gently ran his thumb across my knuckles, his smile softened as he brought his eyes up to meet mine. "Your name is beautiful, just like you," he whispered.

Lifting a hand to my cheek, I blushed. "Thank you Robin." We smiled at each other, his cheeks as red as mine.

Just then, I heard my name called, and I looked over my shoulder. In the yard, I could see my lady-in-waiting, Lady Kluck, searching for me. I turned back to Robin. "I have to go," I whispered, turning to leave, but his hand still held mine.

"Wait," he said. I looked back at him, and our eyes met again. Bending down, he plucked a white daisy beside his feet and offered it to me. "Will I see you again?"

Lady Kluck shouted for me again as I took the flower from his hand. "Yes. We can meet here again, tomorrow, if you'd like."

Robin smiled. "I would. So, until tomorrow…" He bowed his head, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. Then he released my hand and vanished in the nearby foliage. I started to chase after him, but Lady Kluck had found me by that time, and the last I saw of Robin before I was pulled away was the flick of his tail as he disappeared over the wall.

  

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Slender arms wound around my waist, and I could see my husband's reflection in my mirror. The same red-orange tufts of mussed hair, the same gentle smile, the same cocoa-colored eyes.

I touched his arms and leaned into his chest. "Oh, just about how we met, dear."

The smile on his face widened as he nuzzled my neck. "Ah. That brings back memories."

"Hmm, yes." My eyelids had drifted shut as I breathed in his scent when I found his presence moving away. Opening my eyes, I had turned to face him when he grasped one of my hands and gently pulled me out of my chair. "What are doing Robin?" I asked as he placed a large hand on my narrow waist. With his free hand, he lifted one of mine and laid it upon his shoulder before lacing our other hands together. I smiled as I realized what he was doing, and he grinned at me as he stepped back, leading me into a waltz.

"Will you hum for me?" he asked softly, our eyes meeting. "Like you did when we met?"

Quietly, I began to hum a song, and, after a moment, he began to hum along. Slowly, I twirled underneath his hand before he pulled me back into his arms. We gazed into each other's eyes, and, when the song ended, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a tender kiss, which I lovingly returned.

When he leaned back, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my body against his, my chin resting on his shoulder. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I think that, after all this time, you've only gotten more beautiful," he murmured into my hair. "And our dancing has improved as well."

I giggled into his shirt, inhaling the scent imprinted into the fabric. The scent of my husband. I sighed. "Indeed it has, Robin." I pulled away for a moment to gaze into his eyes. "I love you Robin Hood."

"And I love you Maid Marian." He pulled me close again, sighing. "And to think, one dance was all it took."

"Yes," I agreed, smiling into his shoulder. "One dance indeed."

  


End file.
